


Quiescent

by Werelibrarian



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Somnophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-15
Updated: 2016-11-15
Packaged: 2018-08-31 03:57:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8562940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Werelibrarian/pseuds/Werelibrarian
Summary: It was exciting that Foggy still reacted to him like that, even after a year of living together, and Matt had taken only a small amount of pleasure in doing him dirty all day--adjusting Foggy’s tie in front of their client, pressing against him in the kitchenette when they were making their coffee, perching on Foggy’s desk with his legs further apart than strictly necessary.





	

**Author's Note:**

> For Daredevil Bingo, "nipple play"

Matt was already feeling strangled inside the Daredevil gear when he landed on the roof.

He'd been moderately to ragingly hard all day, ever since Foggy had started to smell hot and interested when Matt had walked out of the bathroom with his towel over his shoulder instead around his waist.

"When we get to the office, can you look over the documents for the--Foggy?

"Uh huh?" his voice had been breathless, and Matt knew that Foggy's eyes were not pointed at Matt's face.

It was exciting that Foggy still reacted to him like that, even after a year of living together, and Matt had taken only a small amount of pleasure in doing him dirty all day--adjusting Foggy's tie in front of their client, pressing against him in the kitchenette when they were making their coffee, sitting on Foggy's desk with his legs further apart than strictly necessary.

He'd even finagled a make-out session in the file room that almost turned into a blowjob, had Foggy not objected the second Matt's knees started to bend. (He actually yelped "objection", which Matt was going to make fun of for approximately ever.)

After work, there had been takeout (from the good Thai place), Nina Simone singing silkily from the laptop, and Foggy getting his own back by shoving Matt up against the kitchen counter with a knee between his legs and a tongue in his mouth.

"Foggy," Matt panted, twisting his head away, but Foggy just latched onto his neck. "Foggy, I hate to do this but I have to go out."

Foggy pulled back, and Matt could practically hear the appalled look on his face. " _Now_?"

"I promised Luke and Jessica."

Foggy sighed, and pulled away. "Ok." Matt opened his mouth to apologize, to promise to make it up to him, but Foggy just cupped a hand--rather tightly--around Matt's stiff dick and said, "but this is mine the second you get home, got me?"

Matt nodded so hard his teeth clacked.

Now, it was two in the morning. Jess was probably never going to speak to him again, he had been _useless_ out there. Also, thank god Melvin had built a cup into the suit. Matt liked Luke a whole lot but "hey Daredevil, why are you getting hard beating up heroin dealers?" was just not something Matt ever needed to hear from him.

"Foggy?" Matt called, pulling off his gloves before he was even halfway down the stairs. Through the sliding door to the bedroom, Matt could tell Foggy was naked in their bed, and there were smells in the air that made Matt _very_ interested in what he'd gotten up to while Matt had been gone.

Matt kicked his boots off and nearly fell over trying to get his pants off while still walking.

"I'm home," he said, shaking Foggy's shoulder.

"Hi," Foggy yawned, rubbing at his eyes. Undeterred, Matt stretched out full length on top of him, which made him squeak. "You're cold!"

"You're warm," Matt said into Foggy's neck, trailing his hand down Foggy's warm side, and over his bare cock, soft between his legs. His fingers brushed something slick. "And wet," he growled.

"Mmm," Foggy said, but he was already falling back asleep. Matt bit his chest. "Oh!"

"Did you get yourself ready for me?" Matt husked, imagining Foggy pulling up his knees and pushing lube into himself while he waited for Matt to come home and just _slide_ in.

"Got bored waiting," Foggy said, sounding pleased, but his breathing was evening out again.

Matt swallowed. He was so ready he was leaving a wet spot on Foggy's stomach, but Foggy's heartbeat was sleepy and slow. Matt's brain knew that was the end of it, but his body was still burning up. He rolled off and puffed a defeated breath at the ceiling.

"Foggy, wake up and have sex with me," Matt whined in the privacy of his head. His hand was already wrapped around his erection, and he turned to sniff at Foggy's hair, spread over the pillow. His fist sped up.

With a snuffle, Foggy turned over and hitched up his knee, and Matt bit into his hand. Foggy's whole body was bed-warm, and Matt could sense the heat coming from between those spread thighs, almost magnetically pulling at his desire. Gingerly, he spooned up behind Foggy and pressed his cock against that heat, the skin of his wrist still between his teeth to muffle the groan.

He pressed against Foggy again, and again, and once more, and then it there was no use in denying it, he was full on grinding against his sleeping boyfriend. His arms went around Foggy's stomach as he circled his hips, his face buried in the pillow.

Foggy hummed, and Matt stopped cold.

"I'm open, you know," Foggy said, his voice rough, "all soft and ready."

Matt reached down and it was true. Foggy's hole was softly yielding and Matt pressed his forehead against the knobs of Foggy's spine while he panted.

"Are you sure?" Matt cringed at the desperation in his voice.

"Mmmm," was all Foggy said, but he laced his fingers with Matt's, which, to his eternal shame, was all the encouragement Matt needed.

Awkwardly, with the arm he was half lying on, he grabbed the lube, applied it haphazardly and pressed inside Foggy.

"Oh God," Matt whispered.

"Mmmmm." Foggy sounded contented, and Matt started to move.

***

The first thing Foggy did after getting out of bed was trip over Matt's boots.

"Ah fuck," he swore into the floorboards. Matt made a concerned-sounding noise from the bed but was snoring again before Foggy got up on his feet.

Coffee. Coffee was definitely the answer. He kicked Matt's boots into a corner, alongside the rest of the reeking Daredevil suit (it smelled like sweaty hockey gear) and padded to the kitchen. Halfway there, something made him stop.

He swivelled his hips.

He lifted his knee.

Slowly, he reached back with one hand.

Foggy grinned.

Matt had one arm thrown over his face and the blanket pushed down when Foggy put a mug of coffee on the dresser and climbed back into bed.

"Hey Matt," he whispered. Matt's face eased out from under his arm and pressed itself to Foggy's ribs.

"Maaaatt," Foggy sang, and blew gently in his face. It made him scrunch up his nose.

"Tired, Fog," he mumbled.

"Uh huh," Foggy said, and pushed the blankets even further down Matt's torso, "I doubt that's what you were saying last night."

Matt flapped a hand at the blanket slowly leaving him, but soon gave up. Foggy took Matt's soft penis in his palm, making Matt sigh in his sleep and throw both arms over his face.

Foggy grinned. Spread out and sleepy was such a good look on Matt, and he shuffled lower until he could lick a circle around Matt's nipple.

Matt sighed again. In Foggy's hand, Matt's dick twitched.

He licked Matt's nipple, sucked it, flipped it around with his tongue. He licked just the tip, then around the base, where the skin was dark pink and goose-fleshed.

Matt's hips began moving and he started to fuck slowly into Foggy's hand. Foggy pressed his lips together to bottle a sound of triumph, and then he took Matt's nipple back into his mouth.

"Mmmm," Matt said. One arm came down to play with his other nipple.

Foggy pulled back and bit his lip. He wanted to talk. He wanted to tease Matt and ask him if this is what he did to Foggy last night. But Matt's abs were clenching rhythmically and he kept catching his bottom lip under his teeth--the first sound of Foggy's name--and getting him to wake up gasping and begging to come was going to be so much more fun.

Matt's cock was fully hard now, and Foggy let it fall against his stomach. He reached for the lube.

He was still feeling a little used, so this was going to have to be slow, but it wasn't as if Foggy had plans to ride Matt into wakefulness like a rodeo bull. Still, he fingered himself carefully while he watched Matt's hand drift towards his own dick.

Foggy moved Matt's hands over his head and he whined. "Oh hush," Foggy said under his breath. He looked around, wondering if there was anything he could use to tie Matt's hands to the headboard. He picked up his belt, and cinched it around Matt's wrists and one of the bars. It was still pretty loose. The only way Matt would stay in it is if he wanted to.

He swung a leg over Matt's hips and leaned down to kiss his nipples, using his tongue and gentle lips and lots of spit like he was giving head. Matt's breathing started to quicken. Slowly, so slowly that Matt's breathing didn't spike, Foggy lowered himself down on his erection.

"Fuck," he grunted quietly, and slurped devotedly at Matt's chest to distract himself from the burn. Matt's abs started to clench again, and there was a furrow between his eyebrows. Foggy ran his tongue in circles around the perked-up nubs, rubbed them against the flat of his teeth, tried to get more of Matt's hard pectoral between his lips like it was a soft breast. He licked hard and licked soft and blew gentle streams of air to get the nipples to get all puckered and fun to suck.

Matt was making little whimpering sounds in his sleep, like a tiny puppy locked out of the bedroom, and Foggy bit down, gently, to make a groan rumble in his chest like the ridiculous man who had pulled Foggy into their office store room by the belt buckle.

"Yeah, just like that," Foggy whispered. He gave Matt's skin a lick--he was beginning to sweat.

"Foggy." Matt was starting to pull drowsily at the belt and Foggy knew the time for pussyfooting was over. He took one nipple between his teeth and sucked cold air into his mouth like a jet while twisting the other one.

"Oh my god," Matt gasped, his eyes flying open. "Oh my god!" he wailed, as Foggy sat back hard and twisted his hips. Matt's eyelids fluttered as he raggedly took stock of the situation. "My hands, oh fuck."

"Morning," Foggy groaned. He was disgustingly close, brain-meltingly aroused by Matt buried deep inside him as well as the overwhelmed look on his face. "Sleep well, sweetheart?"

Matt gulped a breath. "Yes, dear," he tried, then started trembling. "Foggy--"

"Don't come till I say so," Foggy ordered, still moving. Matt nodded, his jaw clenched tight.

Now that Matt was awake, Foggy quit being gentle. He scraped his stubble over Matt's skin, sucked both nipples against the edges of his teeth, flicked his tongue over them with brutal speed. Matt keened and swore but didn't even try to pull out of his restraints.

"Close," Matt pleaded.

"Yeah," Foggy gasped, and groaned as he felt Matt spurt inside him with a ragged cry, "Matt," he panted, hanging on by the skin of his teeth, "can I--"

"What?"

"Can I come on your chest?"

"God, yes," Matt put his shoulders back, and Foggy bit his lip as Matt's reddened chest and hard nipples got striped with his come.

"Pretty," he gasped, and collapsed on the bed.

"Can I take my hands out now?" Matt asked. Foggy grunted. "Thanks."

Foggy watched as Matt ran a finger around his come-covered nipple and stuck it in his mouth, and sucked in a breath as his dick made a valiant effort to get back in the game.

"Why does my chest feel like it needs to be iced?" Matt wondered

"Why did I wake up with a twinge in my ass?" Foggy returned.

It was hard to win a staring contest with a blind man, but Foggy persevered, and Matt snorted a laugh.

"Because I came home hard as a rock," Matt giggled, "and you were asleep." 

Foggy gasped theatrically.

"You said I could!" Matt said, "or--you said you were ready for me, and you grabbed my hand in a way that--I assumed that you meant. Oh god, was it not ok?" Matt sat up, alarmed.

"Relax, I remember what I said. It was a green light." 

Matt fell back against the pillows. "Don't _do_ that. You know I didn't actually--in your--"

"I shouldn't let you do it if you can't say it," Foggy, said and grabbed him by the hair for a kiss. "Where did you come?"

"On your back," admitted Matt. He'd gone cutely pink. "And then I wiped it off." He nodded pointedly at his chest.

Shaking his head, Foggy got up on wobbly legs and went to the bathroom. He came back with a wet washcloth, which he dropped on Matt.

"Voila, ice," he said as Matt yelped. When he was clean, Foggy put both arms around him and Matt snuggled close, kissing whichever patches of skin he found close to his mouth.

"Can I have some of that coffee on the dresser?" Matt asked.

"Later. It's not getting any colder," Foggy yawned.

Matt kissed Foggy collarbone, and hooked his calf over Foggy's legs. "Okay."

**Author's Note:**

> Things happen on [Tumblr](http://www.werelibrarian.tumblr.com)


End file.
